villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Seven Star Alliance
|skills = Vast and powerful alliance of military forces Fighters devoid of fears Advanced technologies such as capable of travelling space and time and teleportation Units capable of striking from every direction Not all enemies possess same patterns Extremely durable larger war machines |goals = Conquer Earth and make it as their new home planet (where they would settle in, rebuild and recuperate to wage war on each other once again). |crimes = Attempted planetary domination |type of villains = Alien Mongers}} The Seven Star Alliance is the main villainous force from the Alpha Mission series. Story ''ASO'' The seven stars from the Tetranova galaxy have been in a fierce war between themselves for a very long time, a war which only served to lay waste to their homes. In the end, their homes were completely destroyed and all of their natural resources exausted, so they stopped the fighting and formed the Seven Star Alliance, with the objective of seeking a new home where they can rebuild their strength to continue waging war. Around the year 2300, the Seven Star Alliance's fleet finally reaches the Solar System, as they choose Earth to be their new home. They decide to attack Earth and destroy the humans so they can conquer the planet. In response, Earth sends the SYD fighters to stop the invasion. The war between Earth's forces and the Seven Star Alliance would go on for 200 years, finally ending in 2515 after their main space base is destroyed. ''Alpha Mission II: The Last Guardian'' Ten years later, the Seven Star Alliance, having recovered from it's previous defeat, once again approaches the Solar System with it's fortress, the S. S. Alliance II, commanded by the humanoid battleship Fulvar. Earth sends the newly developed SYD-RX and SYD-FX to once again defend humanity. First SYD pair encounter the heavily armed mobile fortress of Zuma but manage to escape. After that SYD fighters crush ANT-II that patrols the fortress. SYD then fly to lunar surface to engage Eclipse, a huge warship from S.S. Alliance II. Mantus awaits SYDs after their encounter with Eclipse but by sneaking in from the center SYDs defeat Mantus. After flying deep into the moon, Pluto tries its luck on SYD fighters, only to be met with its own destruction. Fungus, bent on stopping SYDs, blocks them but it too met the same fate as other S.S.A agents before it. Warping into light years into the future, SYDs infiltrate into the ancient ruin where Fulvar was hiding and engaged the leader of the alliance. The Seven Star Alliance is finally defeated for good after the SYD fighters destroy Fulvar. Members * Koros 114 * Ammon 006 * Yakuuto 551 * 845 * Novo 133 * Folfu 545 * Varis * Tagami 633 * Metta 028 * Pyramid * Geena * Zappa * Cloud 1 * Nova-X * Grande Fighter-II * Montgande * Obanon * Hekaterian * Hanomaszui * Shariputra * Bonbonera * Nuke-II * Eclipse * Mantus * Pluto * Fungus * Fulvarence Gluma (leader) Gallery CO2RmjuUEAAwhsb.jpg|Jojo Zeze snapshot_007.png|S.S. Alliance II 41.gif bonbo.gif e11.gif e12.gif e13.gif e15.gif e19.gif e21.gif e22.gif e23.gif e30.gif e31.gif e32.gif e35.gif e40.gif e44.gif e50.gif e61.gif e62.gif e100.gif e102.gif e103.gif e104.gif e105.gif giga.gif mekap.gif syari.gif tera.gif zore.gif C7IFFFTVAAAPKkZ.jpg|The Alliance's eternal archenemy: SYD Category:Video Game Villains Category:Shmup Villains Category:Organizations Category:Aliens Category:Mongers Category:Military Category:Lawful Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Imperialists Category:Dissolved Organizations